Sticks and Stones
by hotchgirl18
Summary: One shot based on 3x04 Children of the Dark. What happened between Hotch and Prentiss after the case.


Sticks and Stones

Prentiss ran into her office as quickly as she could and slammed the door. Angry tears were running down her face. How DARE he accuse her of not being objective? All she wanted was for Carrie to have a good home. All she wanted to be was a mom. _There goes my chance_ she thought. She would show him, she thought. How dare he imply she couldn't do her job? He had a little boy and a marriage that was going to hell in a handbasket. She sunk down in her desk and buried her head in her files. She figured she'd finish the latest case report tonight. It would keep her mind off of the situation, and prevent anyone from seeing her mascara running down her face.

Meanwhile, Hotch was working on his load of the case report. He glanced into Prentiss's office. The door was closed. He could get a little peek through the window. He saw her head down. _The old "prentending to work on paperwork trick"_ he thought. He smirked to himself, then realized that he probbably hurt her—more than he realized. His face fell. Hurting her feelings was never his intention. The stoic FBI agent took a deep breath and knocked on Prentiss's door.

"Come in," Prentiss said, deadpan.

"Are you working on paperwork this late?" Hotch asked.

Prentiss tensed up when she realized who the voice belonged to.

"I figure I might as well get this paperwork done, while the case is still fresh in my mind," she asnwered.

Hotch sighed.

"Prentiss, I am so sorry for hurting your feelings. I never meant to imply you weren't objective or bad at the job."

"I never said-"

"Let me finish," Hotch interrupted, gently, "First of all, I am a profiler and I can tell when you're lying. I'm also sorry for not listening to you. I should've listened to why you wanted to take Carrie home. Instead, I opened my big mouth and-"

"Oh, Hotch," Prentiss chuckled bitterly, "You didn't not just listened to me. You CRUSHED my plans for adopting Carrie. You made me question whether I should be a mother. You DESTROYED my desires to have children!" She wouldn't show it, but a tear escaped from her eyes.

Hotch was dumfounded.

"I—I don't know what to say, Prentiss. I never knew you wanted to be a mother. If I did, I wouldn't have shot you down so harshly. That's...my fault."

"Yeah," Prentiss shrugged, "you know the old saying 'sticks and stones...'"

"But words _do_ hurt, Prentiss. And I should've realized that. I know I'm seeing the effects of that right now."

Prentiss looked up at Hotch, red face and all.

"May I?" Hotch asked.

Prentiss nodded and Hotch gently wiped a stray tear away.

"You know, about you being objective, I meant it," Hotch started. Prentiss looked up at him, confused.

"You're one of the most objective agents I know," Hotch said, "you compartmentalize things better than I do, it's just..cases with kids get to all of us. And, you're one of my best agents. And I'm sorry I made you feel otherwise. I just don't want you to end up like Elle or Gideon. They let it get to them." He gently grabbed her shoulders and turned her around, "I _can't_ let that happen to you."

"Hotch," Emily said, "I never meant to imply that you weren't human!"

"Maybe I should've lost it every now and then," Hotch answered.

A comfortable silence loomed over the two agents.

"There's one more thing I need to apologize for," Hotch said, "and it's been weighing on my mind and I gotta get it off my chest."

"Okay?" Prentiss asked confused.

"Prentiss, when you first joined the team, I was less than welcoming. I was rude, cold, and I scruntized your every move. I made you feel like you didn't belong on the team. The way I treated you was awful and I want you to know you didn't deserve any of that."

"That's water under the bridge now. It's fine," Prentiss answered. She smiled.

Another batch of familiar silence loomed over them. Prentiss was staring at the stars in the sky.

"She's in a good place," Hotch answered, "she's with her aunt in California."

"Yeah, I know," Prentiss answered, "yeah."

"You will be an excellent mother someday," Hotch assured, "all in good time." He squeezed her arm.

Prentiss laughed.

"I'm pretty sure one has to have a husband to be a mother. And in order to have a husband, one must be somewhat attractive."

"Emily Prentiss!" Hotch scolded, "don't say that. Any man would be lucky to have you and if he can't see that, then he's a FOOL!"

"I'm sure Derek told you all about my disastorous date..."

"And any man who doesn't know _Cat's Cradle_ ignorant," Hotch finished, "you know I actually have a cat's cradle that I made."

"Really?!"

"Do you...uh...wanna come see it?"

"Sure, you can bring it to the bullpen tommorow."

"No, I mean right now. Do...you...uh...wanna come home with me tonight and see it? We can even listen to the song."

"That sounds great!" Prentiss exclaimed, "wait this isn't a pity party for me, is it?"

Hotch laughed.

"No, this isn't a pity party. But I am sorry for everything that's happened. And if you want, you can think of it like a better version of your first date."

Prenitss laughed.

"Then lead the way, Hotch."

As Prentiss walked behind Hotch, Hotch couldn't help replaying their conversation. _She's a remarkble woman. She'll be an excellent mother to her kids and a wonderful wife. Any man would be lukcy to have her. I just hope that man could be me._


End file.
